Douglas Livingstone (poet)
Douglas Livingstone (1932–1996) was a South African poet. He was generally regarded as South Africa's leading contemporary poet.[http://www.michaelchapman.co.za/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=15 Douglas Livingstone: A Critical Study of his Poetry Blurb], Michael Chapman, Web, Nov. 30, 2012. Life Livingstone was born in Kuala Lumpur, but his family moved to Natal after his father was taken prisoner during the Japanese invasion of Malaya. He attended Kearsney College and then trained at the Pasteur Institute in Salisbury, Rhodesia (now Harare, Zimbabwe), as a bacteriologist. Starting in 1964, he worked as a marine biologist at the Council for Scientific and Industrial Research (CSIR) in Durban. He was awarded a Ph.D. in Science from the University of Natal. Recognition Livingstone was awarded the BBC Federal Broadcasting Corporation Prize (1964), the Guinness Poetry Prize (1965), the Cholmondeley Poetry Prize (1970), the Olive Schreiner Prize (1975) (for his second radio play), and the CNA Award (1985) (for his Selected Poems). The University of Natal awarded him a second, honorary, doctorate for his poetry. Publications Poetry * The Skull in the Mud. Walton-on-Thames, Surrey, UK: Outposts Publications, 1960. * Poems (by Douglas Livingstone, Thomas Kinsella, & Anne Sexton). London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1968. * Eyes Closed Against the Sun. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1970. * A Rosary of Bone. Cape Town: David Philip, 1975, 1983. * The Anvil's Undertone. Johannesburg: Ad Donker, 1978. * Selected Poems. Craighall, Transvaal: Ad Donker, 1984. * Sjambok, and other poems from Africa. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1984. *''Drums Along Balmoral Drive''. Leeds, UK: E.J. Arnold, 1988. * A Littoral Zone. Cape Town: Carrefour Press, 1991. *''A Tide in the Affairs of Station 18'' (with Raymond Danowski). London: Turret, 1992. * Giovanni Jacopo Meditates on the High-IQ Haiku. Plumstead: Snail Press, 1995. * A Ruthless Fidelity: Collected poems of Douglas Livingstone (edited by D. Maclennan & M. Hacksley). Jeppestown, Transvaal: Ad Donker, 2004. * Douglas Livingstone: Selected poems (edited by Michael Chapman). Johannesburg: Ad Donker, 2004. Play *''The Sea My Winding Sheet''. Durban: Suncrush, 197-? Translated * Eight Shona Poems (with Phillipa Berlyn). * Wilson Chivaura, Dreams (with Phillipa Berlyn).Douglas Livingstone, KZN Literary Tourism, KwaZulu Natal Writers' Clubs. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Douglas Livingstone, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 15, 2014. Plays * The Sea My Winding Sheet (radio verse play). 1963, * A Rhino for the Boardroom (radio play; prose). 1974. * The Semblance of the Real (1984) See also * List of South African poets References External links ;Poems * Douglas Livingstone at KZN Literary Tourism (profile & 2 poems) ;Audio / video *"Lake Morning in Autumn" ;About *Douglas Livingstone: Poet by Michael Chapman (.PDF) *"Douglas Livingstone: Natal poet?" by David Robbins (.PDF) * A Libidinal Zone: The poetic legacy of Douglas Livingstone Category:1932 births Category:1996 deaths Category:Alumni of the University of Natal Category:South African poets Category:Kearsney College Old Boys Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:African poets writing in English